


visions seldom

by TrekFaerie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Lust, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second time this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visions seldom

**Author's Note:**

> i'm reylo trash but almost specifically for kylo being constantly humiliated and/or rey domming the fuck out of him
> 
> i also accidentally ship hux and phasma sometimes

She's softer than he'd thought she'd be, softer than he'd thought any person could ever be, gentle fingers ghosting over the scars on his face with a concerned expression.

"It's my fault that they're there." She moves from her perch on his lap, turns from him, arms wrapped around her chest. He pulls her back without standing, and she fits easily against him, head tucked under his chin. She's so small for such a fierce thing. He can easily forget that she's more than a physical match for him.

He tries to hold himself back as they kiss, still so scared that one emotional burst could push her away, but it's hard when she attacks his mouth with tongue and teeth, breaking to bite small wounds on the pale flesh of his neck and soothe them with a lick.

She gives him a coy grin, looking up at him through dark lashes. "Ben..."

-

He wakes up mid-moan, clutching a cold, sweat-soaked pillow, his cock hard and weeping against his thigh.

He screams.

-

Phasma was halfway finished with her rounds when she came upon Hux, huffing and puffing as he struggled to open the door to Kylo Ren's quarters. "Having trouble, General?" she asked, trying to keep her voice, for now, as mild and non-mocking as she could.

He nearly slipped and fell to his knees, but recovered admirably and stood ramrod straight next to her, hands folded primly behind his back. "Captain," he said. "Supreme Leader asked me to fetch Ren--"

"I recall that being about a half hour ago."

"-- his door is jammed!" It came out high and whiny, and Hux looked so mortified at himself that she almost felt bad for grinning behind her mask. "Something's blocking it, and I can't seem to get it loose..."

"Allow me." She stepped past him and, shoving her shoulder into it, easily dislodged it, allowing the door to open smoothly. She gestured. "After you."

(She could've sworn she heard a mumbled, "Well, of course, after how much I loosened it..." as he walked past, but it was probably the wind. The space station wind.)

The room was, as they both suspected, entirely destroyed. What had once been a very spartan living space was now so much kindling, and Kylo Ren stood in the middle of it all, breathing heavily and unsteadily, his lightsaber still turned on and at his side. His free hand was pressed against his forehead, and a vivid blush flowed out from it when he noticed they were there. He hadn't even thought to get angry yet.

"That's the second time this week, isn't it?" she said under her breath.

"Only if you just count this room." Hux cleared his throat. Ren's eyes shifted to focus on him, like a skittish animal. "The Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you. Now."

Ren pushed past them, separating them, and started down the hall. When he was barely a few feet away, she noticed an upsurge of energy in Hux's body, a sudden boldness in his beady little eyes that made him lift his chin and say, with clipped command, "And if you think we're replacing any of that, you've another thing coming. You can sleep on the floor."

The look of absolute fury on Ren's face was fantastic, but, unfortunately, didn't end with Hux vainly gripping at his throat as the life was Force-choked out of him. The boy was clearly distracted by something.

"Did you notice?" she asked lightly, when Ren was gone and Hux was about to leave.

He frowned at her. She wondered why he didn't care for masks; they'd be so helpful for hiding all of his little emotions. "Was I meant to notice something?"

"It's not important." And it wasn't, not really. Perhaps it was best for General Hux, to go through life without an image of a Knight of Ren's morning wood stretching his trousers imprinted in his mind. If only Phasma were so lucky.


End file.
